Chuck VS Agent Bartowski
by LeeCan
Summary: My idea of a great fall premier after the long layoff.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is a TV script format. I've added a little more discriptive elements than normal for this media.

Basically, this is what I would like to see from the season premier this fall. Tell me what you think.

Do not own Chuck or look to profit from these musings.

INT Interior

EXT Exterior

Chuck Vs. Agent Batowski

INT. Ellie's Apartment – Early Morning

Ellie and Devon having morning coffee and listening to music.

Ellie

I love this song, next time I'm at the Buy More I've got to pick up this CD.

Devon

Speaking of that babe, have you been to the Buy More since Morgan's taken over the Store?

Ellie

What?

Devon

Yeah, ever since Chuck's been gone, Morgan has become quite the businessman.

Last time I was there, a couple of weeks ago, he was actually managing the store.

Ellie

Oh my God, Devon, if you have Buy More stock – sell it.

Devon

I'm serious; you need to see for yourself.

Ellie

If Morgan is managing the Buy More we need to get our affairs in order.

Cut to Buy More.

Pan around the store, everything is in its place and the store is functioning at optimal efficiency.

Morgan is dressed professionally with two employees.

Employee 1

We're outta the new flat screen TV's and customers are getting angry. What are we gonna do? (In a panic)

Morgan

(Calm and completely in control) Take a breath…better?

Employee 1

Yeah, thanks.

Morgan

Now, look back at the far end of aisle A. We put the extra stock there. Remember? We knew the kanban wasn't large enough.

Employee 1 leaves obviously relieved.

Morgan watches him leave in a fatherly manner.

Cut to Lester and Ana

Lester

He's magnificent, isn't he!

Ever since he's taken over, the store is purring like a German sewing machine.

Cut to puzzled look from Ana.

Ana

Who would have known? It seems like only yesterday when he couldn't figure out how to clock in.

Cut to a younger Morgan at the time clock trying to clock in.

Cut back to Lester and Ana watching Morgan with obvious pride.

Cut to Jeff dressed professionally with a good haircut.

Jeff

Yeah, it was just after that when I stopped drinking. I've gone back to school to finish my degree… It's so clear to me now. If Morgan can manage the Buy More there's no telling what I can do.

Cut back to Morgan with employee 2 and 3

Employee 2

(Rushing up to Morgan in a panic) The Computer system went down. The refrigerator in the break room has busted a water line. And the new guy on register 1 can't change the receipt paper.

Morgan

Ask Tony to show the new guy how to change the receipt paper. Go turn off the water supply to the refrigerator and call a plumber. Then get Lester to look at the computer system. I mean if the supervisor of the Nerd Herd cannot fix a computer problem. (Morgan shaking his head in disbelief)

Employee 3

I don't think I'll ever get used to Lester's title. I wonder whatever happened to Chuck?

INT. UNKNOWN APARTMENT – KITCHEN

Sarah wearing only a black silk pajama top and cooking eggs.

Sarah

You getting up?

Indistinguishable reply from bedroom.

Sarah (cont'd)

Come on, you can't be that tired.

From the bedroom – You underestimate yourself.

Chuck walks into the kitchen wearing the black silk pajama bottoms only, and still waking up.

Sarah

(Very seductively) Hi lover.

Chuck

Hey Sweetie.

Chuck stumbles over to Sarah and kisses her on the cheek. (Still half asleep). Then walks/stumbles away from her.

Chuck (CONT'D)

You sleep OK?

Sarah

You should know. You were there.

Chuck

(Whispering to himself) You slept like a python. (Rubbing his chest)

Sarah

I heard that. (Smiling)

Chuck is standing in front of a computer looking down at it.

Sarah

Oh no you don't. You're gonna have breakfast with your wife. The CIA can wait 30 minutes before they get their hooks in you. Two eggs or three?

Chuck

Two.

Chuck walks back to Sarah, stands behind her and puts his arms around her.

Chuck (cont'd)

What do you have planned today?

Sarah

Oh, I don't know. I thought I might do some shopping. I seem to remember an anniversary coming up soon.

Chuck

I have an idea. After I file this mission report, why don't we celebrate by having diner out tonight?

Sarah

You think you'll have the night off?

Chuck

Honey, you know how it is. I'm fifty percent positive.

Sarah turns to face him while still in his arms.

Sarah

I knew what I was getting into when I became a CIA agent. But I didn't know how hard it was going to be just being a CIA agent's wife.

Cut to enemy agent's surveillance van.

Three spies listening to Chuck and Sarah's conversation.

Spy 1

I've had enough of this. We got one spook and one "used to be" spook and we don't even know what we're listening for.

Spy 2

Look, our orders are specific. First, we determine if they are CIA. We've done that. Now, we listen for the keyword.

Spy 2 looks at the others menacingly.

Spy 2 (cont'd)

If we hear it, we kill them.

Back to Chuck and Sarah now seated at the kitchen table.

Chuck is eating his breakfast.

Chuck

This is fantastic. Now, I can truly say you can do it all. (Chuck gets serious) No regrets.

Sarah

(Smiling) None. The day I met you was the day my priorities began to change.

Chuck

I just worry sometimes that there's a part of you that is dying to get back into the field.

Sarah

No, I'd tell you otherwise. Remember our pact? Hey what's your mission report on this week? (Obviously changing the subject)

Chuck

What else, Fulcrum.

Cut back to spies.

Spy 2

That's it. Let's do this.

Commercial Break

ONE MONTH EARLIER.

INT. Ellie's Apartment

Chuck and Ellie.

Chuck

I don't know Ellie; we just feel we need to take things slow. What else can I say?

Ellie

You know what, Chuck. I hear you say you want to take things slow but I don't get that vibe from Sarah. Are you sure you both feel the same way?

Chuck

I'm, sure. Why don't you ask Sarah? You don't have to go through me. You've known her for almost a year now.

Ellie

That's my point. Don't let things stagnate between you.

Chucks phone rings.

Chuck

Hi Sarah. Right now. Uh sure, I'll be right over.

Sarah wants to see me right away. See ya sis. (Glade to leave the conversation)

Ellie

Chuck, take my advice. Don't let it slip away.

INT. Buy More Control Room

Casey and Sarah speaking with General Beckman and CIA Director Graham.

Chuck enters the room in his usual happy go lucky self.

Chuck

What's up?

Director Graham

We were just discussing the ramifications of a mission we would like to send you and agent Walker on.

Chuck

Discuss away.

Sarah

Chuck - This is serious.

Chuck notices Sarah's body language and becomes more serious.

Chuck

Alright, what's this all about?

General Beckman

We have a mission we would like to send you on. There are a number of reasons why we are apprehensive however.

Sarah

It's long term, at least for you, and that's problematic with your job, your friends and your family.

Chuck

How long?

Sarah

We're not sure. Maybe a month or even two.

Chuck

I can't do that. I don't' have the vacation time. I'd loose my job.

Director Graham

We know that. That's why we're discussing the option of giving you a promotion.

Chuck

To what? Assistant store manager. How will that help?

Sarah

No, Chuck. To special agent… for the CIA.

General Beckman and Director Graham exchange a look of concern.

General Beckman

Agent Walker, should we just have you brief Chuck on this?

Sarah

No, General. Carry on.

General Beckman

There are a number of reasons why we're considering you for a promotion, not the least of which is the fine job you've done over the last year.

Additionally, with this particular mission, we cannot have a civilian involved.

Chuck

Why me? Why not some other spy?

General Beckman

Because you and agent Walker resemble some agents we need to help come in from the cold to borrow an old term. We are certain Fulcrum will try to eliminate them if they suspect two of their own have had a change of heart.

Chuck

So what do we have to do? Warm them up. (Looking at Sarah puzzled)

Director Graham

You and agent Walker will impersonate these two agents while we move these agents to safety. But this is dangerous, if you're discovered you will be eliminated…. Oh, and there's just one more thing.

While Director Graham has been speaking Chuck notices how up tight Sarah is. Chuck looks from Sarah quickly back to the TV screen.

Director Graham (cont'd)

The couple you and agent Walker are impersonating are married. Although I'm beginning to think that won't be a problem for you two.

Sarah

And what's that supposed to mean?.. Never mind, just tell him the rest of it.

Director Graham

You and agent Walker are going to have to behave as a married couple, in all ways necessary to get the job done. Another words, you're gonna have to sell it to live. The rooms are sure to be bugged.

Casey looks at Sarah and grunts with a smirk on his face.

Chuck has a bewildered look.

Chuck

What's Casey doing on this mission?

General Beckman

Major Casey is not involved with this mission. We need him elsewhere.

Chuck

You're spitting up the team?

Director Graham

Do you agree to do the mission or not?

Chuck

Yes, but what about the team?

Director Graham

There is no team agent Bartowski

Cut quickly to Sarah's anguished face when she hears agent Bartowski.

Director Graham (cont'd)

I'll arrange for you to meet me this Monday in my office. You've got a lotta paperwork to fill out. .

Chuck

Wait, I can't just leave the Buy More!

Director Graham

We'll take of everything. Your boss will get a phone call within thirty minutes informing him that you are interviewing for a corporate job and will be out of the store next week.

Chuck

Ok, but can we get back to the team. What do you mean there is no team?

Director Graham

Well agent Bartowski, you don't need agents Walker and Casey protecting you now do you? You're an agent yourself now. Of course, you are going to require training.

Casey

Roger that. (Smirking)

Chuck gives Casey a dirty look.

Director Graham

Agent Walker, you'll get your profile this afternoon. Meet with agent Bartowski and get prepared. Remember, this is a hard sell. Understand.

Sarah

I understand. Chuck, uh, agent Bartowski and I will be prepared.

General Beckman

Very well, good luck to you both.

Casey, I'll see you this Monday as well.

Casey

Yes Ma'am.

The video screen flashes off.

Casey

I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Bartowski. (Then looks at Sarah) I bet you're about to find out. (Leaves with another grunt and smirk)

Sarah watches him leave with fire in her eyes. Then turns to Chuck.

Sarah

Be at my apartment at seventeen hundred hours. I should have received a secured courier delivery by them.

Sarah leaves visibly upset.

INT. Buy More

Big Mike and Morgan.

Morgan

You wanted to see me Big Mike?

Big Mike

Since there's no more Tang, things haven't run as smooth around here as I'd like.

Morgan

You'll have to be more specific.

Big Mike

(Yelling) I mean I'm having to work too damn hard! That's why I'm promoting you to assistant store manager.

Morgan

Me! No, no, no, no way. There's gotta be someone else who's better, more qualified, better looking, something. What about Chuck?

Big Mike

Bartowski's not available. It seems he's caught the eye of the guys at corporate.

Morgan

Corporate! What does the military want with Chuck?

Big Mike

Not the military, lame brain. Buy More big shots. Chuck is moving up and so are you.

Morgan

You can't do this to me Big Mike. I'm too young, too not ready.

Big Mike

Shut up Grimes. Here's a list of your new job duties. We'll talk about due dates tonight after hours.

Morgan

(Walking away, head down) Oh man, my life is over.

INT. Outside Sarah's apartment door.

Chuck preparing to knock

Sarah

Come in.

Chuck enters Sarah's apartment curious to how she always knows he's there.

Chuck

Hey Sarah, did the package arrive?

Sarah

Chuck, before we get started… we need to talk.

Chuck

Sarah, I get that you're worried about me. I do. But I've been doing this for some time now.

Sarah

Not this you haven't. As an asset, you had more leeway to follow your personal convictions. As an agent… you follow orders. No matter what.

Chuck

What will they have me do, kill somebody?

Sarah looks at him silently.

Chuck (cont'd)

OK, OK, I get your point.

Sarah

(Sarah looking at her hands in her lap not able to meet Chuck's eyes)

I would be disappointed if I thought the only reason you accepted this assignment and everything that goes with it is so you and I could become intimate.

Chuck

Don't forget about a padded cell always looming in my future. What real choice do I have? At least this way I have a future. (Chuck looks more intently at Sarah) Maybe a very good one.

Sarah

(Ignoring his last comment) Here's your packet. You'll have a summary of your target with details on the following pages.

Chuck

Who is this guy?

Sarah

All we need to know is in these packets. You've got to learn your target as well as mine. We have got to make the Fulcrum agents believe we are our targets.

Chuck

When do we start?

Sarah

Right after you meet with Director Graham on Monday. Once you're on the payroll, we're on.

We will be rehearsing through the weekend. Don't plan on doing anything else.

Chuck

Rehearsing? Rehearsing what?

Sarah

Role playing. Going through most if not all marital situations we're likely to encounter. We cannot afford any screw-ups. (Grimacing at her choice of words)

Chuck

Marital situations, you mean?

Sarah

I'm not sure what I mean yet. But it's my call. You gotta know that I'm in charge of this mission. In the end I will decide what's necessary.

Chuck

Sarah, this is not what I had in mind when I accepted this job.

Sarah

Shut up and kiss me.

Commercial Break.


	2. Chapter 2

**EXT. Courtyard outside Ellie's apartment.**

**Saturday morning.**

**Ellie leaving for work and Morgan**

Morgan

Hey Ellie, is Chuck in his room? I really got to talk to him.

Ellie

No, Morgan, he's over at Sarah's. (Upset)

Morgan

Already? It's only… Oh, my man Chuck. (He tries to high five her) (She ignores him)

Ellie

This is not funny. Chuck has an interview in Washington D.C. plus he spent the night over at Sarah's and I have to find this out from John Casey.

I gotta go I'm gonna be late. (Ellie continues towards the street then stops and turns back to Morgan)

Ellie (Cont'd)

It's not that I'm not happy for him. According to John it's a once in a lifetime opportunity with the Buy More. It's just that he hasn't bothered to call and let me know what's going on. Staying at Sarah's, the interview. It seems I'm slowly losing touch with my brother and I don't know what to do about it. (Shakes her head in frustration) I've gotta go.

Ellie goes to her car.

Morgan

OK Ellie. I'm just gonna go make myself a sandwich.

Ellie lifts her arms in a gesture that says "whatever" without turning around.

Grimes enters casa Bartowski to make his sandwich.

**INT. Ellie's apartment**

**Morgan's in the bathroom.**

**Chuck and Sarah sneaking in the front door**.

Chuck

No, it's OK. Ellie's car is gone and Devon is at a seminar. The house is empty.

Sarah

Let's get in and get out. I don't want to run into anybody. Especially Casey. I don't think I could deal with him right now.

Chuck

I'll be right back. My laptops in my room.

Morgan exits the bathroom after Chuck passes and sees Sarah standing in the living room.

Morgan

Sarah, where's Chuck? I've gotta talk to him in the worst way.

Sarah turns to see Morgan and without missing a beat.

Sarah

Hi, Morgan. Chuck's getting his laptop. (Speaking loud enough for Chuck to hear)

Chuck comes from his bedroom and stands beside Sarah. (Looking nervous holding his laptop to his chest)

Morgan

Hey guy's. What's up?

Chuck and Sarah in unison "Nothing" as they shift from one foot to the other.

Morgan looks from one to the other a puzzled look slowly consuming his expression.

Morgan

What's with you two? Have you been drinking red bull all night? (Winks at Chuck)

Sarah

(Aggravated) Come on Chuck we gotta go. (They turn to leave)

Morgan

Chuck, wait, wait. I've gotta talk to you man. I need some advice. Big Mike has made me assistant manager. What am I gonna do? You can't believe the responsibility.

Sarah

We gotta go, Chuck!

Chuck

Sarah, give me five minutes. Just five minutes and we can get back to it. I promise.

Sarah

OK, five minutes. But that's it. You got it. (Dead serious) (Goes to her car)

Morgan

Dude, is she that anxious to get back to it. (Stunned look on his face)

Chuck

You've got four minutes left.

Morgan

What am I gonna do with Big Mike? Jeff and Lester are making my life hell man and I don't start officially until Monday.

Chuck

Morgan, you're the boss. You schedule their hours. You assign work. I mean as a last resort you could make them work on PC's. Use your imagination.

With Big Mike, as long as he can get his morning and afternoon nap without the store falling apart he'll be fine. (Looks towards the door) Buddy, I'm sorry but I'm dealing with something myself right now. I've gotta go.

Chuck hurries after Sarah.

Morgan watches his buddy leave.

Morgan

Now that's pressure.

**INT. Casey's apartment.**

**Casey on video with General Beckman.**

**Sunday afternoon**

Casey

General, I had assumed that we would have a team cover Bartowski and Walker. Do I understand that they're on there own?

General Beckman

That's right, Major Casey. We can't take the chance of being spotted. Only when we are ready to suspend the operation will we bring in a team and pull the Fulcrum agents into the trap.

Casey

Ordinarily, General, I wouldn't have any reservations about this mission but Bartowski's green. I would hate to loose a good agent like Walker because of his inexperience.

General Beckman

Very commendable John. But this is a huge opportunity for us and the truth is, this mission will be considered a success if we can safely bring in these agents. Even if we lose Bartowski and Walker.

Casey

I hope their worth it then General.

General Beckman frowns at the less than enthusiastic reply from the heretofore gung ho operative.

General Beckman

Major Casey, let me ask you a question. If I would have given you the order to take care of Bartowski a few months ago would you have done it?

Casey

I have never disobeyed an order, General.

General Beckman

I see. That doesn't directly answer my question now does it? Well, no matter. Chances are we've just signed his death warrant by promoting him to agent.

Casey

That may or may not be the case General. Bartowski can seem like an idiot at first but he can also be surprising.

General Beckman

Speaking of Bartowski being surprising, has he managed to compromise agent Walker with his goofy charm?

Casey

I wouldn't know about that General. You would have to speak with Walker about it.

General Beckman

I see. (General Beckman gives Casey an appraising look obviously deciding whether or not she believes his answers)

Casey

Unless there's anything else General, I'll see you tomorrow.

Video screen flashes off.

**INT. Sarah's apartment.**

**Chuck and Sarah looking exhausted, sitting together on her couch.**

**Sunday night.**

Sarah

Well I don't think there's anything to be gained by doing more. We're both exhausted and if we go under cover on Monday we're better off with a good nights sleep.

Chuck

That sounds great. Sarah, don't take this the wrong way but I don't think I could kiss you again.

Sarah

Thanks a lot Bartowski, if its any consolation, I feel the same way. Seriously though, I still believe you need to treat me more like a wife and not an object of worship. It feels like you have me on a pedestal.

Chuck

Yeah, OK, I'll try, but honestly Sarah this is how I think I would treat the woman I marry.

Sarah

(Looks deep into Chuck's eyes for a few seconds) I was just thinking... whoever she is, wherever she is right now, she's a lucky woman.

Chuck

Yeah, she could be living anywhere I suppose. New York, Minnesota, she could even be, oh I don't know, living in this very apartment building... you think?

They look into each others eyes for a number of seconds. Chuck leans toward Sarah and his phone rings destroying the moment.

Chuck

It's Ellie, Oh my God, it's Ellie. I've not called her all weekend. She's got to be frantic.

Answers the phone.

Chuck (Cont'd)

Hi Ellie, I am so sorry I didn't call… What. Thanks. Yeah, Sarah and I have been going over the interview all weekend. I think I'm ready. (Looks at Sarah) Sarah's really good at role playing.

Sarah hits Chuck with a pillow as she gets up to go to bed.

Cut to Ellie on her phone

Ellie hears Sarah say over the phone. "Come to bed when your through" and she smiles.

Cut back to Chuck

Chuck (Cont'd)

Goodbye Ellie, I'll see you when I get back home.

Commercial Break

**INT. CIA Headquarters**

**Main corridor leading to Director Graham's Office.**

**Chuck and Sarah along with many others in the hallway.**

**Both dressed business professionally.**

Everyone in the hallway, including Sarah, has a purposeful stride not acknowledging anyone else. Contrast to Chuck in everyone's way constantly apologizing for running into people. Sarah looks at Chuck somewhat disapprovingly.

Sarah

Focus Chuck, trust me, you don't want to be late for your first meeting with Director Graham.

Chuck

Sarah, this is not a matter of focus. Sorry, excuse me, oh, I didn't mean to.

Cut to them standing outside the Director's office.

Sarah,

Knock, and then go in. He's expecting you. Miss Honeywell will have you take a seat and then let you know when you can see him. Relax and be yourself.

Chuck

Where are you gonna be?

Sarah

I need to tie up some loose ends from other missions and catch up with an old friend of mine.

Sarah notices Chuck's look of curiosity.

Sarah

Her name is Melissa. Now go in there. They will call me when you're free.

Chuck opens the door and enters a large office waiting room. He sees a very attractive blonde at the huge desk in the middle of the room. He enters somewhat sheepishly.

Chuck

Excuse me, Chuck Bartowski to see Director Graham.

Miss Honeywell

Yes, Agent Bartowski, just have a seat over there and he will be with you in a minute.

Chuck takes a seat and waits anxiously for the Director. Chuck has trouble finding a place to put his hands.

Miss Honeywell peers at Chuck over her glasses becoming more amused the longer he sets there.

Miss Honeywell

Mr. Bartowski, the Director will see you now.

Miss Honeywell follows Chuck as he crosses the large waiting area to the Director's door. An appreciative smile on her face.

Chuck stops at the door and knocks as Sarah told him to do.

"Come in" from inside.

Chuck takes a deep breath and opens the door, steps inside and the door closes.

Cut to Chuck and Director Graham shaking hands.

Director Graham

Well it's good to finally meet you in person Agent Bartowski. Have a seat.

Chuck

Thank you sir. I appreciate this opportunity.

Director Graham sits back in his chair and looks at Chuck without speaking long enough for Chuck to become uncomfortable.

Director Graham

You know, Chuck, I'll be honest with you. You're not exactly the type of individual the CIA looks to recruit.

Chuck starts to respond but the Director cuts him off,

Director Graham

Let me finish. And even though you are not what I consider prototypical, you have been effective. Even your biggest critics cannot argue that fact.

Chuck

Sir, I wasn't aware that I had any critics.

Director Graham

In this line of work, everyone has critics. Remember that Bartowski.

There has been a lot of conversation and frankly compromise between agencies so that you can sit before me now as an agent for the CIA.

Chuck

I appreciate anything that was done by anyone on my behalf sir.

Director Graham

As well you should. I'll just tell you right now that you would not be here if not for Agent Walker. I thought you should know that.

Director Graham watches Chuck carefully for his reaction to this information.

Chuck

I didn't know. She never said anything to me.

Director Graham seems relieved at Chuck's response.

Director Graham

And do you know why? Because it would have been against policy, against everything she has been taught as a field agent.

The Director leans back in his chair and throws his pen on the desk.

Director Graham (Cont'd)

Speaking of Agent Walker… How would you describe your relationship to her?

Chuck understands there's more at stack with this conversation than satisfying the Director's curiosity.

Chuck

Well… I guess… I would have to say it is confusing. Sometimes I think she is a true friend of mine, and just like that, it becomes clear to me that I am only her job. I would say from my perspective that Sarah is a good friend.

Chuck stops to look at Director Graham having decided he'd said enough.

Director Graham

I would imagine that that is sometimes hurtful when she let's you know you mean nothing more to her than her currentassignment.

Again Chuck noticed the Director watching him closely.

Chuck

Director Graham, if you don't mind me asking, what's all the questions about Sarah and me?

Director Graham smiles and looks impressed with Chuck.

Director Graham

Remember when I said everyone in this line of business has critics?

Chuck

Yes.

Director Graham

Well that includes an agent of the caliber of Sarah Walker. Until she was assigned to LA, her record was so clean that her critics had nothing to peck away at her with. That is no longer the case.

Chuck

What do they say she's done wrong? Because I can assure you that she hasn't.

The Director sees Chuck is agitated as he defends Agent Walker.

Director Graham

You see how you're reacting? It tells me you care for Agent Walker. And when I say care for, I just mean you have an attachment not necessarily that you love her, understand?

Chuck

Yeah (Puzzled)

Director Graham

And there's nothing wrong with that. In fact you had just said you consider her your friend. But, a handler cannot form an attachment of any kind to their asset. This is basic protocol. To do so would devastate an agent's reputation let alone jeopardize the mission. Here's the problem. Agent Walker has been observed repeatably reacting to certain bad news with respect to you that leads some to believe she has developed an attachment to you.

Chuck

I can assure you Director Graham that Sarah does not care for me. She has made that clear.

Director Graham

And I can assure you Agent Bartowski that you would be the last person to know if she had formed an attachment of any kind including friendship. You know why?

Chuck shakes his head from side to side with his brow wrinkled.

Director Graham

Because that's the kind of thing that can get you killed. Even if she likes you a little bit, she knows to keep you in the dark for your sake. No, you would never find out from Agent Walker how she feels about you. She would have a hard time talking about this with anyone but her closest friend.

Chuck

Why are you telling me this?

Director Graham

Because if you, Major Casey and Agent Walker continue to work together and that's a big "if" right now, I want you to remember this conversation and think of Agent Walker and what's best for her.

Chuck

(Very concerned expression) I would never do anything to hurt Sarah. (To himself more than to the Director)

Director Graham

(Smiling) That's why we had this conversation. We should keep this between us.

Chuck

Not a word to anyone.

Director Graham

OK then Agent Bartowski, you've gotta a lot of paperwork to compete so we better get you started.

Chuck shakes hands with the Director again.

Commercial


	3. Chapter 3

OK, before we start let me just say this was a lot harder than I thought it would be. In the end I don't think I was able to keep the story true to the TV show. With each chapter I had to add more thoughts for each character to move the story along. (My original intention was to keep this in TV script form) I just wasn't able to show what I wanted in script form. Also, I think I made Chuck a little too strong and not nerdy enough. 

Anyway, enjoy the story. 

�

�

**INT. Buy More**

**Morgan and Big Mike**

**Big Mike's Office**

**Before the store has opened. **

Morgan

No, no, no, you can't do this to me Big Mike. Chuck is gone and if you leave who's gonna run the store?

Big Mike

You try telling my stomach that Grimes. It's twisted up like a pretzel. I'm going home and going to bed. While you're gonna run my store. 

Morgan watches Big Mike leave panic stricken. 

Morgan

Shane, come back. 

Morgan leaves Big Mike's office and sees the employees starting to trickle in. 

Morgan turns his back on them and looks for a place to hide. 

Lester and Jeff amongst the incoming employees.

Lester 

Hey Morgan. What's up?

Morgan turns around nervous.

Morgan

Nothing, nothing. Why do you ask?

From Morgan's perspective the scene morph's into Lester and Jeff asking one question after another as though they know something is wrong circling Morgan like a pack of wolves ready to attack an injured member of their own pack. 

Morgan (Cont'd)

Alright, alright you've caught me. Chuck's gone and Big Mike is sick. I 'm in charge of the Buy More today.

Lester and Jeff's face to sinister evil. 

Jeff

It's better than a substitute teacher in high school. 

Scene shows all Buy More employees circling Morgan yelling "Par-Tee)

�

**INT. Back seat of Government Vehicle in route. **

**Chuck and Sarah with change of clothes to weekend causal.**

Chuck

Sarah, where are we going now?

Sarah

I'm sorry, were you speaking to me?

Chuck

Yeah, OK. I get it. Janie, where are we going?

Sarah

Look, Mark. (She emphasizes his name to prove a point) We are on mission now. 

Chuck and Sarah do not exist. This is important. 

Chuck

I got it. I'm sorry Janie. It won't happen again.

Sarah

If you find it easier just don't call me by name at all, just, honey or babe. OK?

Chuck

OK, swee- (Sarah knew he started to say sweetie but stopped abruptly) 

Sarah scrutinizes Chuck carefully for a few seconds. This is not the first time she's noticed this awkwardness from him since she met him upon completing his paperwork at Langley.

Chuck (Cont'd)

Janie, can I ask you a personal question? 

Sarah

You can ask. (Sarah clearly indicated he could ask but she reserved the right not to answer)

Chuck

Remember outside the Directors office, you mentioned a friend you wanted to touch base with?

Sarah

Yes. (Puzzled about the twist the conversation had taken)

Chuck

I really don't need you to elaborate but would you say that Melissa is a close friend, maybe your best friend? 

Sarah

A week ago I would not have answered this question. (She studies him again) But yes, I would say she is my best friend. 

Chuck

Great. I'm glad to hear it. I would hate to think that you had no one to talk to about… you know, everything. 

Sarah

Chuck. What's…(She realizes that she has left character) (Composing herself and starting over) What is up with these questions about my friends? You start to say something and then you stop. What's going on?

Chuck

Nothing. Where did you say we were going?

Sarah

(Studying Chuck closely then sighs) We're going to a mock up of the house we will be living in for the next month or two. We need to be familiar with it as soon as we arrive. So we will stay there for a couple of hours to get used to it. 

Chuck

Man that must have cost some cash. 

Sarah

(Shrugged in answer) Oh, some good news. We will have about five minutes each day where we can talk normally without fear of the bugs. There is a UPS truck that goes by every evening and the driver is a communications freak he has about every scanning device known on board. It will disrupt the bugs. I'm told the Fulcrum spies are used to his appearance everyday. 

Chuck

That is good news. I will be able to call Ellie now and then to maintain cover. (His brows wrinkle as he studies Sarah) Do you have anyone like that? You know someone you should keep in touch with? 

Sarah

(She studies his eyes for an instant then looks at the wedding ring on her hand in her lap. Finally, she shakes her head.) No. 

Chuck

I see. (He doesn't look at her but she sees in his expression that he is sorry for her)

Sarah

There's the mock up. Let's get our things, get to know the house and then we take the car to the real house. (She looks at Chuck earnestly) Are you ready?

Leave on Chuck's face as he realizes the gravity of the situation. 

Commercial

�

**INT. Buy More Break Room**

**Room is full of employees**

**Morgan walks in with a laptop computer and a Hammer.**

**�**

Morgan tries to get everyone's attention but no one listens. 

Loud noise as Morgan hits the laptop with the hammer. Everyone is quite and looks at Morgan. 

Morgan

(Holds up an Apple laptop and the hammer) The next one is yours Lester. 

Lester

(Nervous laugh) Morgan, you don't threaten a man's equipment. That's so low.

Morgan

You either start working on the backlog right now or its history, you'll need I mop to get up all the pieces.

Lester

Alright, alright, I'm going. Just don't hurt the laptop.

Morgan

Jeff. (They exchange looks) I've gathered your collection of playboys and they will disappear if you don't get back to work. I could also spike your mountain dew with antabuse.

Jeff

(Knows he's been defeated) Yeah, I tried that before and it didn't work for me . (Follows Lester)

Morgan

That goes for the rest of you! Get back to work or so help me. (Morgan gets a look of inspiration) I'll stick a boot up your behind. 

Everyone leaves the break room in a stampede.

�

**INT. Deep cover house.**

**Sarah and Chuck in Pajamas -on couch - her head on his lap**

**Late night.**

Chuck gently rubbing Sarah's head.

Sarah

Ooh, that's nice. I can think of only one thing I like better. 

Chuck

Aw, come on. Just one? You're not giving me credit for imagination. 

Sarah

That's it, now you have to put your money where you mouth is. (Sarah gets up and holding Chuck by the hand leads him into the bedroom)

Screen goes black with the sound of Sarah laughing.

�

**INT. Deep cover bedroom**

**First morning waking up together in bed. **

**Chuck wakes up and realizes Sarah's right hand is on his lower stomach. **

**He attempts to move her hand but is afraid of waking her. **

**Suddenly, she opens her eyes to see Chuck's predicament. **

Sarah

(Whispers) Uh, Sorry. We will have to put up with some uncomfortable moments now and then I suppose.

�

**INT Deep cover bedroom**

**Second morning waking up together in bed. **

**Chuck wakes up and realizes Sarah's right arm is around his hips. **

**He attempts to move her hand but is afraid of waking her. **

**Suddenly, she opens her eyes to see Chuck's predicament. **

�

Sarah

(Mouths the words) Sorry.

�

**INT Deep cover bedroom**

**Third morning waking up together in bed. **

**Chuck wakes up and realizes Sarah's right arm and right leg are draped across his torso. **

**He doesn't attempt to move her. (Lays still with shocked/thrilled expression)**

**Suddenly, she opens her eyes and is face to face with Chuck.(Almost on top of him)�**

**They look at each other with shocked expressions and she slowly and wordlessly removes herself from his body. **

**She gets out of bed, calmly walks around to his side of the bed and whispers in his ear.**

Sarah

We've gotta do something about our sleeping arrangements or I'm gonna be pregnant before this mission is over. 

Sarah walks into the master bath apparently completely serious. 

Scene ends with Chuck's startled expression.

�

**INT. Buy More.**

**Wednesday afternoon.**

**Big Mike still out. **

**Morgan and Lester.**

Lester

We've got the backlog cleaned up and working on this weeks repairs. Someone said we set a record for sales for March. That's gotta look pretty good for Morgan Grimes, right? 

Morgan

No, it's a team effort and if there's any kudos to be passed out we'll all get our share.

Lester 

Spoken like a true leader. 

Ana walks up to Morgan with a grin on her face. 

Morgan's phone Rings.

Morgan

Excuse me, I've gotta take this. 

Lester leaves proud to be part of the Buy More team. 

Morgan

Yes Big Mike. Really. That's too bad. At least three weeks. Well things are going great here. I'll hold down the fort until you get back. No problem boss. 

Jeff walks up with a paper in his hand. 

Morgan

Big Mike is going to be out for at least three weeks. Gall bladder surgery. We've gotta buck up and fly right. 

Jeff

You can count on me, boss. Uh, could you sign the tuition reimbursement form. I'm going back to school at nights.

Morgan

Won't that cut into your drinking time. 

Jeff

Well, I'm cutting back on that as well. 

Morgan

That's great Jeff. Carry on. (Jeff leaves)

Finally it's just Ana and Morgan.

Ana

Morgan, its break time. Let's take our break in Big Mikes office. 

Morgan

Ah, the perks of the powerful. 

Scene ends.

�

**INT Deep cover house**

**Living room**

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Five minute bug free time.**

**Chuck talking to Ellie**

**Sarah talking to Director Graham.**

**Day 17**

Chuck

Alright Ellie, I'll see you soon. Bye. 

Sarah finishes her conversation as well. 

Sarah

(Looks at her watch) We've got two more minutes. Graham said we are way ahead of schedule and tonight might be our last night together. We'll confirm tomorrow.

Chuck

That's great. It will be good to get out of here. 

Sarah

I agree. But to tell you the truth, It hasn't all been bad. (Smiling)

Her eyes search his for a moment. 

Chuck starts to respond but looks away. 

And as time begins to run out.

Sarah

Ok, that's it. I know something is up with you and we are going to have that conversation when this is over. (She looks at her watch)

Honey, I'm gonna fix some ice tea. Do you want some? (Her pleasant voice did not match the look of steel in her eye as she looked at Chuck)

Chuck,

Yeah, sure sweetie. (Chuck watches Sarah walk to the kitchen dreading that upcoming conversation) In a flash of insight it occurs to him that Sarah has probably had to keep things from him like he needs to keep his conversation with the Director from her. He looks at Sarah with a bit more understanding of what she has been through)

Scene shows the clock in the deep cover home moving rapidly from 6:00 PM to 10:00 PM.

Sarah

Honey, I'm tired. Let's go to bed. 

Chuck can see she is still upset with him.

Chuck

Sure, I'm tired and I have a big day tomorrow. 

They walk from the living room to the bedroom and start to undress. 

Sarah strips down to here underwear without embarrassment, they've been doing this for over two weeks now. 

Chuck takes only a little notice which aggravates�her further. 

Once there both in bed they can whisper in each others ear to communicate without being heard.

Sarah

What's going on… I can't protect you if you don't tell me what I need to know. 

Chuck

You know, I may not be the only one who needs protection.

Sarah

I don't know what Graham told you but I don't like Agent Bartowski nearly as well as I liked Chuck.

Chuck

Well, Sarah. (He knows using her real name will upset her) Maybe you shouldn't like either one of us. 

Chuck immediately knows he's said too much and moves away from Sarah. Lays with his back to her. 

Shot of Sarah on her back thinking. She looks over at Chuck. Then moves over behind him so she can whisper in his ear.

Sarah

Chuck, it's ok. I understand what you're trying to do. Actually it's very sweet, you're trying to protect me and all. (She used his real name to get his attention)

I appreciate it. 

Chuck

I don't know what you're talking about. As he whispered this into her ear, he could smell her hair and he paused to smell it. 

Sarah realized what he did and smiles. She waits for him to move away so she can tell him one last thing. 

Sarah

You may be an agent now but you have so much to learn. You still need Casey and me to protect you. Maybe the day will come when you won't but until that day… Anyway, stop trying to protect me that's not your job and in the end it will distract me even more. 

Now he was at a loss. If she was telling the truth. He didn't know what to do. 

Chuck

I see why you use the word complicated so often. I don't see a clean solution… You're wrong if you think you don't need protection. From what little I know about this business, everyone, even Casey needs protection sometimes. (He pauses) Sarah, we do need to talk and we will… Goodnight. 

Sarah

(Out loud) Goodnight.

Next Morning – Sarah gets an early morning phone call. Then a repeat of the initial deep cover scene.

Sarah wearing only a black silk pajama top and cooking eggs. 

Sarah

You getting up?

Indistinguishable reply from bedroom.

Sarah (cont'd)

Come on, you can't be that tired.

From the bedroom – You underestimate yourself. 

Chuck walks into the kitchen wearing the black silk pajama bottoms only, and still waking up.

Sarah

(Very seductively) Hi lover.

Chuck

Hey Sweetie. 

Chuck stumbles over to Sarah and kisses her on the cheek. (Still half asleep). Then walks/stumbles away from her. 

Skips to:

This is fantastic. Now, I can truly say you can do it all. (Chuck gets serious) No regrets.

Sarah

(Smiling) None. The day I met you was the day my priorities began to change. 

Chuck

I just worry sometimes that there's a part of you that is dying to get back into the field. 

Sarah

No, I'd tell you otherwise. Remember our pact? Hey what's your mission report on this week? (Obviously changing the subject) 

Chuck

What else, Fulcrum.

As the Fulcrum agents prepare to attack the deep cover house they are surrounded by at least 50 CIA and NSA agents. 

Cut to:

Chuck and Sarah meet up with Casey outside the house. 

Sarah

Casey, has our Fulcrum agents started singing yet? 

Casey

Just like songbirds. Fulcrum is on a short fuse. 

Chuck

That's great. (Looks from Casey to Sarah smiling) 

Casey

Yeah, speaking of great.

Sarah

Here is comes. 

Casey

Bartowski, how was it? 18 days and nights with Walker. I'm sure you two have some stories to tell.

Chuck

We sure do. And we will tell you all about it just after you tell me what happened in Prague. 

Casey takes a step back. The smile disappearing from his face. He grunts and leaves. 

Sarah

(Looking at Chuck) Thanks.

Chuck

Aw, don't mention it. I told you everyone needs protection at some time. 

Sarah

Don't forget we have a 7:00 AM flight tomorrow back to LA. The CIA plane can get back in less than 3 hours. If you're lucky you can start that new job tomorrow. 

Chuck

Only if you're at the Wienerliscious tomorrow? No I'm going home and don't expect to see me for at least a couple of days. Doubt if I leave me room. 

Sarah

Don't forget our debriefing at 1700 hours at the Buy More.

Chuck

I'll be there. See you tomorrow. 

As Chuck walks away Sarah's smile turns to a look of longing. Then she shrugs off that expression and smiles again. 

Commercial Break. 

**INT. Buy More**

**Usual Buy More gang with Chuck**

**Late afternoon.**

Chuck

Yeah, I'll be in the store about half my time. I need to go to other stores in my region but I'll be based from this store. There gonna make me an office next week. 

Morgan and Chuck walk away from the rest of the group. 

Morgan

Wow, Chuck, everything's changing so fast. We both have girlfriends, we both have good jobs. Who knows what the next big change will be, man. 

Chuck looks at the front door in time to see Sarah coming through heading for the mission debriefing. They lock eyes and she indicates for him to follow her. 

Chuck

You're right about that buddy. Who knows what major changes are in store for us. (While continuing to watch Sarah) Well, I'll talk with you later. 

Morgan

You bet.

Chuck goes to join Sarah inside the control room. They are alone. 

Sarah

Hey, how ya been?

Chuck

Good. I slept until 1:30. How about you?

Sarah

I can't sleep but about 4 hours a night. But I'm fine… Hey, I wanted to let you know that I've got a heads up that this debriefing is likely to have some important information, bombshell type. 

Chuck

Really, ooh, I wonder what it's about?

Sarah

Don't know, but we'll find out soon. Here comes Casey. 

Casey walks up to the other members of Team Chuck and is stiffer than normal.

Casey

Walker… Bartowski. Let's get started. 

They pull up the video screen which flashes to General Beckman and Director Graham. 

Director Graham

First of all, let me congratulate Agents Walker and Bartowski on a job well done. 

As far as I can tell there was never a moment when the Fulcrum agents suspected anything. 

Sarah and Chuck are all smiles but notice Casey is standing at attention, blank face. 

Director Graham (Cont'd)

Well, very well then. The next bit of news carries with it an indication of change in the wind so to speak. In keeping with the original strategy that was determined when Agent Bartowski was offered a position with the agency, Major Casey is being reassigned and we will be bringing in another CIA Agent to take his place. 

Sarah and Chuck exchanged worried glances. 

Sarah

Director Graham, Can we discuss this. We have a pretty well oiled machine operating here. I don't think it's necessarily a good thing to split up this team. 

Casey

(Under his breath) Give it a rest Walker. It's been decided. 

Sarah looks from Casey to the Director and then finally to Chuck. 

General Beckman

Major Casey, I expect you in my office at 1100 hours tomorrow. 

Casey

Yes Ma'am. (Casey leaves the room without a glance at Sarah or Chuck)

Director Graham

Walker, Bartowski. Your new team member will arrive tomorrow afternoon. One of the two of you needs to meet him at the airport. He'll arrive via a CIA jet at Noon. 

Sarah

Yes Sir.

Chuck

Sir, I'll pick him up. What's his name?

Director Graham

Bryce Larkin.

Sarah and Chuck look at each other for a moment and then both say in unison. 

"Complicated"

END OF EPISODE


End file.
